Drying skates, boots, or the like has been recognized as a desirable objective. Specifically, in professional sports, for example, the need to quickly and efficiently completely remove accumulated moisture from the insides as well as the outside of the article to be dried is highly desirable. The state of the art is such that driers cannot remove such moisture without very high volume of super-heated air, thereby compromising the material of the skate or boot.
The present invention presents a uniform drying system, without the disadvantages of the prior art. The wet or moist footwear is thoroughly dried, in a very short time. The device of the present invention utilizes either heated or ambient air to dry the footwear or handwear.